This invention relates to a clutch release device, especially for vehicles, including a clutch thrust bearing with rolling bearings. The bearing is arranged so that one of its rings engages a diaphram or Belleville spring of the clutch, the stationary bearing ring or the bearing engaging a clutch release lever.
Clutch release bearings for this type of clutch device are already known. In known constructions of such bearings, the bearing rings only have rubbing contact with the release lever. Adequate centering of the bearings with respect to the diaphram or Belleville spring is only possible with difficulties in such arrangements, so that the parts of the clutch release devices which lay against one another are relatively rapidly worn and destroyed.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a clutch release device and clutch release bearing of the above type, which overcomes the above described disadvantages, is comprised of only a few inexpensively produced parts, and which can be assembled without difficulty and without the possibility of erroneous location of the components.